


The Desk

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward makes Alfons take a break and relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Here, thar be porn. :D Which was inspired by a piece of fanart I had been sent a link to. *_*

Ed looked into the room that used to be his bedroom before he moved into Alfons' room but was now used as a study. "What are you working on?"

"Blueprints. What else would I be working on?"

"Ah. Just wondering if you randomly decided to do something else for once," Ed said, walking over and peering over Alfons' shoulder. He squinted, trying to make the lines come into focus, while rubbing Alfons' shoulders. "What am I looking at?"

Alfons twisted around a bit, looking up. "You'd know, if you were wearing your glasses, Edward."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I didn't exactly have _reading_ in mind when I came in here."

"Oh?" The shoulder-kneading finally registered on the conscious level. "Oh."

Ed leaned down and nibbled the back of Alfons' neck a bit, making him shiver. "How long have you been at this?"

"Since before you left to get food this morning. The verdammt design is _not_ cooperating."

"Maybe you've just been working on it too long and need a break? For inspiration, of course," Ed suggested with a faint smirk.

"Edward, the last time you made me 'take a break for inspiration', I spent the next hour drawing dirty pictures. That I had to burn since keeping them weren't safe."

"Well, if you would _rather_ work on that thing instead of doing this..." Ed let trail off while he nuzzled and then nibbled on Alfons' neck again, while his hands migrated south.

'...Dammit,' Alfons thought. He twisted around again and kissed Ed. He could feel Ed's mouth curve up into a full-fledged smirk.

Ed pulled back after a moment. "Best put away anything on the desk that you don't want messed up."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're gonna be sitting on it, that's why."

Alfons hurriedly rolled up the blueprints-in-progress and shoved them into a drawer and the pencils and rulers into another while Ed watched with his arms crossed.

"Now sit on it," Ed ordered when everything had been cleared off. Alfons perched on the edge.

"... You might want to move a bit further back so you don't risk falling off. I would rather not be flattened, thanks."

Alfons moved back.

"Much better," Edward said, advancing towards Alfons and starting to unbutton his shirt.

Alfons reached for Ed's vest to start unbuttoning it but Ed lightly swatted his hands. "Nuh-uh. Focus here is you, not me." He tugged at the bottom of Alfons' shirt a bit to remove it from his pants to get at the last button so he could spread Alfons' shirt open, ignoring the suspenders as irrelevant.

Alfons shivered as the slightly chilly air touched his bare skin. Then moaned and closed his eyes tightly when he felt Ed's warm mouth attach itself to one of his nipples. He started to reach up to stroke Ed's hair when Ed gently, but firmly, grabbed his forearm and made him put his hand back on the desk and so settled for placing his other hand on Ed's shoulder. He also shifted so that his foot would be on the chair.

Ed concentrated on worrying at Alfons' nipple for a minute and then switched to the other when Alfons started to pant. He also started undoing Alfons' belt with his free hand, which resulted in a faint whine and quivering from Alfons.

Ed took a moment to grin up at him and and leaned up to steal a quick kiss while he unzipped Alfons' pants and pulled at the front of his underwear.

Alfons' grip on Ed's shoulder tightened.

Ed gently brushed the pad of his thumb across the tip of Alfons' cock while continuing to stare up at Alfons' face.

Alfons had his eyes shut and he gasped raggedly at the contact. And then had to try to not buck and choke Ed when he felt his tongue form a lazy circle around the head.

Ed expected the aborted bucking and moved his head accordingly before getting down to business and taking him in his mouth. He felt Alfons curl his legs around him and gripped the tops of Alfons' thighs to steady himself while lowering himself to his knees. Alfons took advantage of the chance to fist his hands in Ed's hair.

Ed resisted the urge to wince. _Ow_. He continued the bobbing motions however.

"E-edw--" Alfons half-sobbed as assorted nerves sparked in response to Ed's actions.

Ed "hrm"ed smugly as he stepped up the pace a bit.

Alfons gasped and further tightened his grip on Ed's hair as he came.

Ed fought the instinctive reaction to spit out the bitter fluid, whose taste he _still_ hasn't gotten used to, that filled his mouth and swallowed it all except for a thin white stream that he allowed to escape at the corner. He licked Alfons clean before tucking him back into his underwear and redid his pants, at which point he looked up.

When he saw Ed's face, Alfons leaned down to lick off the come that was on it and kissed him. "Danke."

"Welcome," Ed grinned. "So. Feeling inspired yet?"

Alfons replied by snorting and proceeding to noogie Ed.

"Hey!" Ed yelped. "Watch it with the hair!"


End file.
